Of Valkyries and Angels
by Jennifer Horrace
Summary: Sam, Bobby, and Dean have to team up with an unlikely ally to save Castiel. Summary sucks, I know. :)
1. Don't Fear The Reaper

Okay folks, let's get through the normal stuff.

Eric Kripke and the writers of Supernatural: I both love you for the series and despise you for creating the one show that has ever made me cry. Thank you. :)

I do not own or have any stock in Supernatural except a massive addiction that has driven me to write this FanFiction.

This is my first Supernatural FanFiction so please be gentle. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

The time had been an minute, an hour, or year he did not know.

All he knew was pain. Pain like he had never known before. The agony of each cut sears him down to his very soul.

The only sound in his ears are his own screams.

But he never gave in. Never gave up.

Suddenly another is there and the fresh pain ceases. He prays for death but soft hands deliver him from the pain.

"Castiel? Castiel can you hear me? Damn it man wake up! I've got to get you out of here but I don't know where to go! Where's your safe house? Castiel, wake up!"

Faces flash through his mind and somehow the one who is there, his savior, sees them.

"Cass I don't know where that is. Can you take us there? I'll heal you as soon as we are safe I promise but you have to get us there first. Come on Cass, hang on."


	2. Searching for the Truth

Okay folks, let's get through the normal stuff.

Eric Kripke and the writers of Supernatural: I both love you for the series and despise you for creating the one show that has ever made me cry. Thank you. :)

I do not own or have any stock in Supernatural except a massive addiction that has driven me to write this FanFiction.

This is my first Supernatural FanFiction so please be gentle. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

The explosion is so hard it shakes Bobby clean out of his nap and his chair. The windows rattle from the impact and Bobby can feel the floor beneath him tremor briefly before everything goes silent. As he pulls himself back up off the floor he scans the room. The living room is just as he had left it, messy as hell. Books are stacked on shelves and in corners. The couch to his left is empty.

His glass of whiskey near his hand continues to slosh back and forth, nearly spilling on the four hundred year old text next to it.

"What the devil?" Bobby mutters. Glancing at the clock he sees that it is just past midnight. Grabbing his sawed off shotgun he staggers toward the door, his body still not fully awake.

Upstairs two doors slam, feet running down the hallway a reassuring sound. Being alone so often he forgets what it's like to have others at the house, especially those two boys.

"Bobby?" Two heavy sets of footsteps thud down the stairs behind him and he turns, shushing the two young men behind him. "Would you two shut up! Arm up. Somethings goin on outside."

...

The junk yard is littered with the ruins and remains of countless cars, ranging from nothing more than rusted ravaged heaps up to Dean's baby, sitting in the shop and awaiting routine maintenance. The street lamps scattered around the lot are on, none flickering Dean notes, as they spread out. Dean pauses long enough to give the hood of the '67 Impala a loving pat before rounding the car and moving with an eerie silence toward the back acre of the lot.

...

Sam watches him go, that worry in the back of his mind nagging at him as he watches his brother disappear under the killer. Dean had never been the same after coming back from hell and as time passes Sam can see his brother disappearing beneath the horror of what he had gone through.

Shaking himself Sam cuts right, heading toward the road as Bobby heads straight, passing the small utility shed and off into the front acre of the lot.

Sam finishes his sweep of the front area of the lot and the road than backtracks, meeting up with Bobby and the two continue, it not taking long to find the source of the crash. Bobby nearly trips at the edge of a small crater near the back fence and Sam swiftly hands Bobby the flashlight. Bobby trains it on the crater as Sam slides down the shallow slope down to where a familiar brown trench coat lies at the bottom.

"Is that Castiel?" Bobby calls down softly. Sam rolls Cass over gently, immediately noticing that his entire body is limp. Blood coats his clothes and coat and Sam can smell fresh blood.

"Yeah, it's him. He's hurt pretty bad."

"It looks like one hell of a battle." Bobby points out. Sam nods.

"We gotta get him inside. It's not safe out here." Bobby nods and with more care joins Sam. He hands Sam the flashlight.

"I'll get him. Go get Dean." Sam takes the flashlight and heads back the way they came, following the distant flashes of a yellow beam.

...

A low moan from close by alerts him and Dean trains on the source of the sound, spinning a corner with his gun trained. What he sees stops him in his tracks.

What once was a stack of cars is now scattered, many of them lying on their sides. One lies in the center and is crushed as if something heavy landed a top it. Dean hears the moan again and creeps closer, his gun level.

Once he gets close enough he lowers his gun, staring down at the top of the car.

A woman lies in the rubble, her blonde hair bound in a long French braid. Her body is clothed in what appears to be armor of some sort he had never seen. Blood bathes her form, a thin trail running from her lips down her cheek. Blue eyes crack open and Dean backs up a step as the woman manages to lift a hand, reaching out to him before she loses consciousness, her hand resting back on the twisted metal.

Catching himself Dean climbs up a top the ruined car and, after making sure she's really unconscious he carefully levers her up with her arm over his shoulders. She is a dead weight against his side and he is surprised to find her nearly as tall as he is.

"Dean! We found Cass!" Sam yells, sprinting toward where Dean stands with the blonde. When he sees Dean Sam stops in his tracks.

"Who's that?" Dean shrugs.

"I found her napping in this car. Help me get her inside." Sam jumps up atop the car as well and kneels, helping lever the woman up. Dean lets out a grunt as he slings her arm over his shoulder. "What is this chick, an amazon?" Sam just shrugs and between the two of them they manage to get her off the car and heading toward the house.

...

By the time they arrive Bobby has Castiel on the couch. Bobby barely glances up as they stagger in.

"Put her downstairs in the vault. Lock her up tight and don't let her out no matter what." Bobby snaps, a definite growl in his voice. Sam seems surprised but Dean says nothing, a prod from him getting Sam moving and the two head toward the stairs.

Dean drops the woman rather ungracefully on the cot and stands near the doorway, keeping a pensive watch on the stairs as Sam positions the woman a bit more gracefully on the cot.

"Sam, tie her down." Sam turns on Dean.

"Why? It's not like she's going anywhere."

"Just do it, all right?" He snaps. Sam only sighs and turns, fidgeting with the leather straps attached to the cot. The worn blue stripped mattress brings back bad memories but Sam pushes them away, focusing on making sure the straps are tight. "Dean, what's going on?" Sam asks as he finishes with the leg restraints.

"Bobby wasn't patching up Cass." Dan remarks. Sam shrugs.

"And?"

"There's only one reason why he wouldn't be. Hurry it up will ya?"

Dean waits outside until Sam is done than shuts the door, latching it with an almost angry motion than turns, heading for the stairs. Sam looks in confusion between Dean and the door before hurrying after him.

"Dean, what's wrong? Wait!"

Upstairs Bobby has not moved and as the boys enter the room he only glances over his shoulder at them. Dean immediately notices that Castiel hasn't moved.

"Bobby, how is he?" He shrugs.

"Dammed if I know. He's hurt. Bad. Everything I've done to try and wake him hasn't worked. All I can try is to stop the bleeding."

"Well he's still alive, isn't he?" Dean asks. Bobby nods.

"From I can tell, but barely. It must have been one hell of a fight." Bobby glances back at the stairs. "Figure out anything about her yet?" Dean shakes his head.

"Not a thing other then the fact she's build like an amazon." Bobby stares down at Castiel's unmoving form before heaving a sign.

"All right boys, let's lock this place down. Castiel's not going anywhere any time soon and I don't want to make it easy for the idjit that did this to him to walk in and finish the job. Sam, you and I are gonna start. Dean, figure out how bad he is and do what you can."


	3. Hollow

Okay folks, let's get through the normal stuff.

Eric Kripke and the writers of Supernatural: I both love you for the series and despise you for creating the one show that has ever made me cry. Thank you. :)

I do not own or have any stock in Supernatural except a massive addiction that has driven me to write this FanFiction.

This is my first Supernatural FanFiction so please be gentle. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

They finish as the sunrises and Sam collapses into a waiting chair as Bobby does the same behind his desk. Dean remains standing, exhausted but far steadier than the other two. Castiel's face is deathly pale and his breathing is so shallow it's too hard to see if he's breathing at all.

"Well, what's wrong with him? Besides the obvious." Sam asks. Dean doesn't respond for a long moment and Sam and Bobby share a glance. "Dean?"

"He looks like he went through hell." Dean says quietly. Bobby frowns and leans forward over his desk.

"Like literally or figuratively?"

"Literally."

"What could do that to an angel?" Sam asks. Dean's gaze hardens.

"Let's find out." He states before turning. Sam's eyes widen in alarm when he sees Dean pick up the demon knife from Bobby's desk.

"Dean, what are you gonna do?" Sam asks as Bobby gets to his feet.

"Go get some answers."

Sam stops him with a firm hand on his shoulder. "Dean, you can't. We don't know if she even did this."

"That's what I aim to find out." He shrugs off Sam's hand and heads for the stairs, Sam and Bobby following.

...

As Dean throws open the view port on the vault door Sam leans closer to Bobby.

"I haven't seen him like this in a while."

Bobby nods. "That's what worries me." Dean spins in place, pinning them both with a glare.

"Cass is our friend and something messed him up bad. Either it's that woman in there or someone else but you bet what when I find out who it is, I will make them pay."

Dean grabs a vial of holy water on a shelf outside the door and, after peering in one more time, swings the door wide and steps inside. Sam and Bobby hesitate only a moment before following him inside.

The woman is still tied down just like Sam had left her. Like Castiel blood coats her armor and skin and Dean stands over her, knife ready, as he proceeds to dump a good amount of the vial on to the woman's face.

At first she doesn't react but after a second she jerks, tugging at the straps as she starts to cough.

"Good your awake." Dean states, setting the bottle aside. He turns the blade on its side and lays it against the woman's exposed thigh, just above her knee and she freezes as she feels the cold iron on her skin. Blue eyes lock on Dean but show no pain as he holds the blade there.

"Do I have your attention?" Dean says, his voice low. The woman nods. "Who are you." She scowls but does not answer. Sam steps up to Dean's side, laying a hand on his arm.

"Dean, let me..."

"Shut up Sam." Dean snaps. The woman glances his way only briefly before looking up at Dean again.

"What do you plan on doing if I don't tell you?" The woman asks softly. Her voice is deep, deeper than he would have guessed and Dean presses the blade a bit harder against her skin, twisting it slightly to let the cutting edge bite into her skin a bit.

"You will tell me whether you want to or not once I'm done with you." The woman actually smiles up at him.

"Do your worst."

Dean is about to do just that when Sam stops him, the grip on his arm growing firmer.

"Dean, step back. Let me handle this." Dena gives him a hard glare before Bobby speaks up.

"Boy, maybe you should listen to him." Bobby warns, giving the woman strapped down to the bed a weary look. Dean hesitates than withdraws the blade, handing it to Sam.

"She does anything fishy, gank her." He growls before leaving the vault.

...

Sam takes a chair and pulls it up to the bed, seating himself and placing the knife to the side.

"Sorry about him. He can get a bit hot headed." Sam admits. The woman merely stares at him, her icy blue gaze unflinching. "I'm Sam, this is Bobby. What's your name?" She continues to glare at him before turning her head, staring up at the ceiling.

"I know who you are." She says after a moment. Sam tips his head to one side.

"How do you know that?"

"Castiel told me."

"So you two know each other?" When she doesn't respond he tries again. "So do you know what happened to Cass?"

"I do not have to answer to lesser beings." She snaps. "I do not appreciate being tied down and interrogated like this when I was assured we would not be. Castiel is the only reason I am tolerating you." Sam's eyebrows raise a moment as he studies the woman.

"Bobby, head upstairs and check on Dean and Cass." Bobby hesitates than nods.

"Well, holler if you need help." Bobby says as he leaves, shutting the door the the vault behind him.

...

Once Bobby is out of the room Sam begins untying the straps, the woman slowly sitting up as Sam undoes the straps on her ankles. He sees the flash of pain on her face as she sits up but says nothing, waiting as she rubs her wrists.

"How's that. Better?" She nods and gives Sam a less scathing look before shifting her legs to the side. She moves slowly, clearly in pain.

"Are you hurt?" He asks. She shakes her head.

"Most of this blood is not mine. I will be fine."

"You seem to be in some sort of pain." She gives him a dark look and he decides to drop it. "Well, if there is anything I can do, just let me know."

"Take me to Cass."

"I don't think that is a good idea. Dean's pretty upset." She gives him a look.

"No, really?" Sam chuckles.

"Until we know who you are and why you're here, it might be best if we keep you in here." She shrugs and lays back on the mattress. "If you want out, there's a few things we will need to know. Like your name for starters."

"I am Esa." Sam nods, giving her an encouraging smile.

"Great! That's a start. So, how do you know Cass?"

The woman eyes him a moment then gives him a small smile.

...

Upstairs Sam hovers at the edge of the room. Dean has situated a chair near Cass's head and Bobby is at his desk, thumbing through the book.

Dean looks up as Sam comes into the room.

"Any change?" Sam asks softly. Dean shakes his head.

"The bleeding stopped. Cass isn't healing himself though. I don't get it. Anything from her?" Dean asks. Sam nods.

"You're not going to believe this but she says she's Cass's ally." Dean snorts. "There's something else too."

Bobby looks up, giving Sam an odd look. "Well, spit it out." Sam smiles.

"She claims to be a Valkyrie."


	4. Fight the Good Fight

Okay folks, let's get through the normal stuff.

Eric Kripke and the writers of Supernatural: I both love you for the series and despise you for creating the one show that has ever made me cry. Thank you. :)

I do not own or have any stock in Supernatural except a massive addiction that has driven me to write this FanFiction.

This is my first Supernatural FanFiction so please be gentle. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

"What the hell is a Valkyrie anyway?" Dean snaps, clearly irritated. Bobby pipes up from his desk, both boys turning to face him.

"Well according to what I have read, she's a combination between an angel and a reaper." Sam's eyes widen in alarm and Dean shrugs.

"All right. How's that supposed to help us." Bobby gives Dean an irritated glance.

"Well if you'd shut it a minute I can tell you. Apparently she's on our side. Valkyries are handmaidens to Odin and choose warriors who have died an honorable death and they take them to a place called Valhalla." He quotes from the book.

"What the hell is that?" To Dean's surprise Sam interjects.

"Think of it as the Viking heaven." Dean gives Sam a look but says nothing. Bobby continues.

"Question is, what does she have to do with Cass?"

"Oh I can answer that." Sam pipes up again. "While I was talking to her downstairs she mentioned that she and her sisters are working with Cass and the angels now. Well, the good angels anyway."

"Did she say why?" Bobby asks.

"She has sisters?" Dean interrupts. Bobby mutters something under his breath as Sam shrugs.

"She said it was orders."

"Yeah but the question is, who does she take her orders from?"

"According to my reading, it's Odin." Bobby pipes up.

"Well yeah but Lucifer ganked Odin back at that creepy hotel." Dean states. Bobby snaps the books shut and drops it onto his desk.

"Well then the only one who knows who she's taking orders from is her."

A sound outside draws their attention and Dean curses as the windows all around the house, once bright with sunlight, suddenly goes dark.

...

Rapid gunfire upstairs wakes Esa from her doze and she jumps to her feet.

Voices upstairs start barking orders and she can hear heavy feet running across the floor. The very air suddenly grows cold and Esa grits her teeth.

"Damn. They found us already." She murmurs before disappearing.

...

Dean races into the living room, shocked to see Esa standing over Cass where she hadn't been a second before. The Valkyrie weaves on her feet slightly but her expression is firm when she sees Dean. As Dean skids to a halt near her she points toward the kitchen.

"Hold them off!" Esa snaps. Dean spins, training his gun on the door. Hearing a familiar sound behind him he turns to find Esa and Cass are gone.

...

Downstairs Esa staggers. Catching herself she uses her foot to shove the bunk in the center of the demon trap that is on the floor. After dropping Cass rather ungracefully on the bunk she turns and grabs one of the waiting vials. Giving it a shake she pops the cork. The oil leaves a thick curved trail on the floor and after pouring a ring around the bunk she tosses the bottle away. She is about to light it when a bullet rips through her shoulder. She spins to see two angels in the doorway flanking Crowley. the scent of death and rot hits her, telling her Crowley's got his hell hounds with him.

"Easy there sweetheart. I'm just here for him." He says, holding up his hands and giving her a charming smile. She glares, pressing a hand to her wounded shoulder.

"Go to hell." She snarls. Crowley smiles a little wider.

"Saw it, own it, and I got the shirt." She hears growling near Crowley's feet and she kneels, slapping her bloodied hand to the floor.

"Freki! Greki!" A blast of air shoves the angels back and two wolves appear before her, crouching and at the ready. Each are easily the size of the hell hounds before her and the wolves give her a brief glance backward at her. Esa smiles. "They are all yours."

The angels back up as the wolves launch out the door, tackling the hell hounds.

Crowley tips his head to one side and suddenly the angels are at the door, silver blades ready. Esa reaches back and lights the oil by dragging the tip of her armor across the floor and generating a spark. The angels dodge the wolves and disappear, making a grab for Esa but not expecting her to dodge. Esa spins in place and kicks, planting her heel in the chest of one of the angels and feeling the satisfaction as his ribs snap. He flies back and hits the wall hard, slumping to the floor.

The second angel leaps at Esa's back but she ducks, sending the angel up and over her back. As the stunned angel lands on her back before Esa the Valkyrie draws a sword from out of nowhere and plunges it through the angels chest. There is a brief scream than a blinding blast of light.

When her vision returns Crowley and the hell hounds are gone.

Her vision starts and Esa manages to stay on her feet long enough to see two figures running down the stairs. Sam and Dean stop just outside the vault and Esa can see Dean's face drain of all color when he sees the two wolves in the vault. Realizing why Esa snaps her fingers.

"Freki. Greki. Return." She manages. The two wolves vanish and the last thing she remembers is two strong hands on her shoulders.

...

Back upstairs the three men situate themselves around the living room. Bobby leans back into his chair behind his desk as Sam and Dean take chairs from the kitchen, moving them into the living room.

"So what are we gonna do about this?" Dean starts. "The angels and demons upstairs already know that Cass and Esa are here and they clearly want them. We gotta get Cass awake so we can get some answers."

"Have we tried any smelling salts?" Dean and Bobby both give Sam a look and he shrugs.

"I was just asking." Dean shrugs.

"Wouldn't hurt to try." Dean rises and grabs Bobby's whiskey. Bobby starts to object but stops as Dean grabs Cass's face and sticks the bottle under his nose, waving it slightly.

"Wake up sleeping beauty."

Cass jerks, nearly smacking Dean in the face and Dean backs up, setting the bottle back down as Cass stares up at him.

"What happened?" Dean stares down at Cass, now sitting up on the couch. He stares back up at Dean, his expression shifting. "Wait. You're Dean, right? I remember you. How long has it been?" The living room is silent a long moment and Dean blinks.

"Jimmy?"

"Well, yeah." The confused man replies. "Hey, what happened to Castiel?" Dean's expression darkens in anger and he starts heading for the stairwell leading to the basement.

"That's exactly what I'm about to find out."

...

Downstairs Dean remains outside the vault.

"Esa. Wake up." She jerks as Dean's voice reaches her and she sits up slowly, rubbing her forehead.

"Yes Dean?"

"Where's Castiel?" He gives her credit, she doesn't flinch.

"Upstairs last time I checked. What, you lose him?" Dean growls.

"No, his vessel is upstairs. Where's Castiel?"

Esa closes her eyes, seeming to sag a moment where she sits.

"I'll show you."

...

Upstairs Jimmy is still sitting on the couch, apparently to weak to go far. He seems to brighten a bit when Dean walks in the room but that soon changes when he sees Esa.

"Who are you?" He demands. Esa doesn't answer, instead stopping just before him and leans down, placing a hand in the center of Jimmy's chest and pushing him back against the couch.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Dean snaps, about to grab her arm when suddenly Esa releases Jimmy and steps back a step before suddenly dropping. Dean manages to catch her, lowering her to sit on the floor.

"What the hell. Esa?" Dean asks, leaning over her.

"She's fine Dean." Hearing Cass, not Jimmy, Dean looks up to see Cass watching him. He still sits partially slumped on the couch but Dean can tell that it's really Castiel.

"Cass? What the hell?"

"Listen. I cannot stay in this vessel long. Esa will fill you in later. All I can tell you is that there was a battle and I lost. I was nearly drained of my holy powers but Esa managed to save me. When she did I was so weak I was at the brink of death. I was too weak to even inhabit my vessel. If I'd tried I would have just sucked the life right out of him, killing me as well."

"Well you're back in now so we're good right?"

"Far from it. I'm barely strong enough to remain here as I am, and I can't stay long. You must protect Esa and my vessel until I'm strong enough to come back. They are probably looking for me. Keep her hidden, keep him safe."

"Yeah but what about…" In his arms Esa suddenly jerks and Cass starts to gasp as if being strangled. His body starts to jerk and, seeing this Esa shoves Dean back, slapping her hand on Cass's chest. Cass goes limp, remaining unmoving until Esa removes her hand. Jimmy slumps to the side and Esa rises unsteadily to her feet, turning to face Dean.

"What the hell just happened?" He demands. Esa is about to speak when she suddenly crumples, Dean barely catching her in time.

"Help me downstairs." She murmurs before blacking out completely.


	5. Do That To Me One More Time

Okay folks, let's get through the normal stuff.

Eric Kripke and the writers of Supernatural: I both love you for the series and despise you for creating the one show that has ever made me cry. Thank you. :)

I do not own or have any stock in Supernatural except a massive addiction that has driven me to write this FanFiction.

This is my first Supernatural FanFiction so please be gentle. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Sam hovers in the doorway of the vault, shotgun low but ready. He watches the rest of the basement pensively, keeping a weary eye as Bobby and Dean work inside.

Dean stands nearby, Esa's arm over his shoulder as Bobby arranges the cot in the center of the demon circle. She hangs limply at his side, her blonde hair undone and shrouding her face.

"I can't even tell if she's breathing." Dean states. Bobby only lets out a grunt. "Bobby, we got to get these two to a doc or something. It's amazing we even made it out of that swarm in one piece."

"They weren't after us, that's why." Bobby snaps. "And no doc in the area will touch these two. At least none I am ready to call." Bobby helps Dean lay Esa onto the cot, Bobby arranging her legs as Dean fetches a spare blanket and drapes it over her.

"Anyone you aren't ready to call?" Bobby only gives Dean a glare and turns, leaving the vault.

...

The sun has set that night but the boys are far from asleep. Deciding to take watches at night Sam is awake, perched on the edge of the table in the kitchen, shotgun across his thigh. Dean is asleep on the couch, snoring softly. Jimmy is on the other end of the couch, also asleep. Bobby is in his chair, his hand still on one of the books a top his desk.

"He's kinda cute sleeping like that."

Sam jumps at hearing the woman's voice and he spins to see a woman standing in the middle of the living room gazing down at Dean. At first Sam thinks it's Esa but on closer inspection her hair is darker. Her silver armor though clearly screams Valkyrie.

Both Dean and Bobby jerk and Dean lets out a startled yelp from the couch. Sam leaps to his feet and trains the gun on the woman's head, keeping out of arms reach.

"Don't move!" The woman merely gives Sam a glance, not appearing at all concerned with the shotgun pointed at her head.

"Easy Sam. I'm just here for my sister." Sam frowns but doesn't lower the gun.

"What are you talking about?"

Dean rises, almost going nose to nose with the woman. "You had better explain who you are before my brother blows your brains all over this room." He states, his voice cold. The woman meets his gaze unflinching.

"I am Regitha, Valkyrie and sister to Esa. She is here, I know she is. Take me to her now."

...

Dean goes downstairs and pops the vault, surprised to find Esa sitting on the floor with her back to Jimmy's bunk. Jimmy is still passed out, unaware of her presence.

"Esa, you all right?" She doesn't respond at first, managing to crack one eye open.

"Dean?"

"Esa, what's wrong?" He cautiously steps in the vault and moves to kneel by her side.

"Just tired Dean. Having an angel cuddled up with your soul twenty four seven can be a bit tiring."

"Is that how it works?" Dean asks, approaching her and sitting on the second bunk.

"Cass draws strength from contact with souls." Esa explains. "He did the same thing when he sent you back to kill that phoenix. He got Bobby's permission to touch his soul directly and that gave him the power to bring you two back. I'm doing the same thing except from the inside."

"How do you know about that?" She smiles at his suddenly suspicious tone.

"I can hear him talking to me. He's aware of everything. He can hear you too. He tells me things."

"Okay. Well there is someone upstairs claiming to be your sister and asking, well demanding really, to see you. She says her name is Regitha." Esa perks up a little at the sound of the name.

"She's my sister."

"Esa, what the hell have you gotten yourself into now little sister? I swear I can't take my eyes off you for a second." Dean turns to see Regitha in the doorway, Sam right behind her. Dean gives Sam a look and he shrugs as the woman steps into the room.

"It's not like I could really stop her." Sam explains as Dean backs away. Regitha kneels at Esa's side, slinging Esa's arms over her shoulders.

"Let's get you back up in that bunk."

"We'll leave you to do your thing." Sam says, pulling Dean toward the door.

"Wait." Esa stops them. "Dean, come here. She can't heal me without hurting Cass. Can you act as his host for an hour?" Dean gives her a look.

"Will that work?" She nods.

"You'll be weak but you can do it for an hour or so." Shrugging Dean nods and approaches her where she sits on the cot.

"What do I need to do?" He asks. She holds her hand out to him.

"Just give me your hand."

...

Upstairs Dean staggers a bit before sitting heavily on the couch. Sam lowers Jimmy on th e couch next to Dean. Jimmy seems a bit out of it until he gets a good look at Dean and he sits up abruptly. Bobby stares at Dean, his gaze suspicious.

"You okay Dean?" Dean nods.

"Yes, I am fine but I am not Dean." Bobby sets his book down, leaning forward a bit.

"Cass?" Dean nods.

"Esa's wounds were weakening her even further. I am using Dean as a vessel until Regitha is finished healing her."

"Cass, are you sure you're okay? She's not keeping you hostage or anything is she?" Dean looks back over at Bobby.

"No. While this has never been done before it is proving to be far faster than healing myself. It also shields me from being found by the other angels. Doubtless they are still looking for me."

"What can we do?" Sam asks. Dean looks back over at him.

"All you have to do is keep Jimmy and Esa alive." Dean replies before turning to Bobby. "Just keep Esa hidden for a few more days. After that I won't have a choice. I'll have to return to Jimmy whether I want to or not."

"Why's that?"

"If I stay with her any longer than that, she will die."


	6. Hey Man, Nice Shot

Okay folks, let's get through the normal stuff.

Eric Kripke and the writers of Supernatural: I both love you for the series and despise you for creating the one show that has ever made me cry. Thank you. :)

I do not own or have any stock in Supernatural except a massive addiction that has driven me to write this FanFiction.

This is my first Supernatural FanFiction so please be gentle. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

An hour later Sam helps Cass in Dean's body down the stairs, heading for the vault. They find the door open and can hear voices inside. One sounds a bit angry and Sam hovers outside, waiting.

"Keep this up and it will kill you. We're supposed to help them, not die for them." Regitha snaps.

"I know, but its different now." Esa explains calmly. There is a pause.

"You let him in and now you're getting attached to him, aren't you?" There is the sound of metal on concrete than a sharp slap.

"Know your place Regitha. I thank you for healing me but remember, Odin made me leader of our sisters, not you. You may disagree with my actions and you can tell me, but keep your tone to yourself. Castiel needed to survive and this was the only way."

"What ever you say. I have to get back. Our sisters need to know."

There is a sudden flash of light and Sam waits, to stunned to act until he suddenly hears Esa's voice.

"Sam, are you just going to stand out there all day?" Shaking himself Sam comes into the room, carefully lowering Dean/Cass onto the bunk.

"Are you all right?" Sam asks Esa. She stretches where she stands, working her shoulders.

"As good as new. Let me get Cass out of Dean's body. He's probably had enough of soul buddies with him." Sam watches as Esa leans down, placing her hand on Dean's chest. After a second she inhales deeply and Dean jerks where he lies, his eyes wide.

"What in the fresh hell just happened?" Dean looks up at Esa, her hand still on his chest and he smiles. "Oh please tell me I am about to get lucky." Sam snickers and Esa removes her hand. Dean gives Sam a hard look and Esa laughs.

"Right now, hardly. Maybe after I ditch the male soul that is currently aware of everything around me. That might be a bit awkward." Dean stares up at her in surprise.

"Really?" Esa smiles and pops a hand on one hip.

"Oh honey. You haven't had it until you've had it with a Valkyrie. Now scoot hot stuff, I gotta get some sleep and I ain't gonna do that with you two staring at me."

Two rapid retorts of a gun upstairs startles the three and Esa looks up at the ceiling, her gaze hard, as both Dean and Sam bolt for the stairs and grab whatever makeshift weapon they find on the way.

...

Upstairs they find Bobby leaning over the couch, muttering curses. Sam and Dean skid to a halt behind him.

"Bobby, what happened?" He looks up at them briefly.

"A demon just popped in, plugged Jimmy twice in the chest and than vanished. Sam, go get me more towels. Dean, get the Impala and bring it around. We got to get him to a hospital."

"We can't." Dean states. "That's just what they want is for us to leave the house." Bobby nods.

"I know but we can't fix this here. If we don't get him to a hospital soon he'll be dead in fifteen minutes. Sam and I will go with him, you stay here with her. Now go get the car!" Dean turns and digs into his pocket, cursing the entire way as he bolts for the front door.

Dean watches the Impala peel out of the driveway and as soon as it hits the concrete Sam punches it, the engine roaring as it disappears. Dean watches them go, his expression grave.

"Fly baby."


	7. Surrender

Okay folks, let's get through the normal stuff.

Eric Kripke and the writers of Supernatural: I both love you for the series and despise you for creating the one show that has ever made me cry. Thank you. :)

I do not own or have any stock in Supernatural except a massive addiction that has driven me to write this FanFiction.

This is my first Supernatural FanFiction so please be gentle. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Twenty minutes later Dean is in the vault, getting ready to wake Esa when there is a low growl behind him. His heart hammers into over time as a voice echoes through the vault.

"Hello Dean. Long time, no see."

Dean turns to see a demon standing just outside the doorway of the vault, hands in his pockets. Dean sidesteps slowly to stand in front of Esa, still asleep on her cot.

"Give me one good reason not to gank you where you stand." The demon smiles.

"If you do, Dean, than Sam, Bobby, and Castiel die." Dean keeps his face blank.

"You have them?" he asks. The demon nods.

"Yes." Dean scowls.

"Give me proof." The demon smiles a little wider and tosses a small object at Dean who catches it easily. As soon as his fingers close around it he knows what it is and he looks down to see the Impala's keys in his hand. They are spattered with blood.

"You will meet us in one hour outside town. Arrowhead Park. We will give you Bobby and Sam in exchange for the Valkyrie."

"Hell no. Give them back. All three." The demon smiles.

"If you do not comply than we will swarm this home, take you both and destroy this pathetic shit hole you call a home. Then after I slaughter Castiel and the Valkyrie in front of a mass of angels to prove a point I will slowly and brutally tear your brother and would-be daddy to pieces and let their bloody chunks rain down on you."

"It's all right Dean." Esa says from behind him. She rises smoothly and without any sign of weakness, moving to stand beside him.

"We will meet your demands." The demon gives her a nod before disappearing and Dean rounds on her.

"Are you insane? We can't do that. It's just begging for them to rip us all to shreds. And have you forgot? You have Cass. I have no idea how Jimmy hasn't given it away yet but..." Esa puts two fingers to Dean's lips, quieting him as she smiles.

"Dean, remember who you are talking to. I have been a warrior since before your seventh grandfather was in diapers. I can handle myself. As far as Cass, I have an idea. We have to hurry though. Arrowhead Park is at the other end of town." She steps past him and leaves the vault, Dean hurrying after her.

"Just how old are you anyway?"

...

Esa gives a quiet whistle of approval when she sees the Impala and instead of sitting shotgun she slides into the backseat, the leather creaking slightly as she stretches out.

Dean climbs in and glances back at her, a half smile on his face.

"Want some company?" She gives him a foxy grin.

"Maybe if we didn't have a time limit or three people to go save. Keep your eyes on the road horn-dog, and I'll give you the directions."

...

As they get close Esa has Dean pull over to the side of the road and as he turns in his seat Esa leans forward, capturing Dean's lips with hers.

Instantly there is an electric shock and Dean starts to pull away but Esa holds him there, her hands cupping his face until the shock has passed. As she releases him Dean jerks back.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was Castiel." She remarks as she sits back. Dean frowns.

"Then how am I me if he's in me?"

"I sealed him away." Esa explains. "He will remain sealed until you touch his vessel. As soon as you do he will travel over to Jimmy. It will take a few seconds so you'll have to hold on."

"I don't have to kiss him do I?" Dean snaps. Esa smiles.

"Oh no. That was purely for me." Dean seems to simmer down a bit at that and Esa leans forward again, that same foxy smile on her face and Dean leans to meet her.

When they finally part again both are breathless and Esa's cheeks are flushed.

"All right. Here's the plan."

The circular parking lot is nearly empty, only one van parked across the lot. Dean parks the Impala near the entrance and gets out, shifting his grip on the sawed off shotgun at his side. Esa gets out the other side, moving to stand beside Dean.

Once she is at his side he starts to move, heading onto the grassy area in the center of the parking lot. Esa stays close behind him, watching the van.

The doors to the van slide open and four demons get out, three of them turning and each dragging someone out. Bobby, Sam, and Jimmy all stand close together, looking beat up but alive. One of the demons moves out toward the grass to meet them and Dean stops halfway to the van.

"Hand her over." The demon states as he stops a few feet away.

"I can hear you." Esa snaps. The demon only snorts in reply as Esa steps around Dean, approaching the demon.

...

As soon as she is within reach the demon reverses his gun and buffaloes her, dropping her to her knees. Before he can react the demon has his gun trained on Dean's head.

"Stuff it, meat sack." He nods behind him and the three other demons begin shoving the captives forward.

Once they reach where Dean is standing the demons stop Jimmy, dropping him to his knees beside Esa. They shove Bobby and Sam at Dean.

"All right get out of here." The head demon snaps. Dean holds up a hand.

"Hold on a second. Since you're gonna kill him anyway, can I get a minute with him?" The demon frowns.

"What are you talking about?" Dean grins, a mean look.

"You would not believe the shit that guy has put us through. I wanna get a few licks in before ya kill him." The demons share a glance than the head one nods.

"Sure, why not. Might be fun to watch." They back up and Dean approaches Jimmy, the once stoic faced man now appearing a bit afraid. As Dean stands in front of him Jimmy stares up at him.

"Dean?" He whispers. Dean winks and Jimmy relaxes a second, about to speak when Dean socks him in the jaw, sending him sprawling back. Dean follows, landing a kick in his side.

"I am so sick of your shit!" Dean yells, kicking Jimmy again. Jimmy stays on the ground, gasping, and Dean drops to his knees and wraps his hands around Jimmy's neck.

The surge is immediate and Jimmy's eyes widen in alarm as he feels the shock. Jimmy starts to jerk, trying to pull away but Dean squeezes harder, refusing to let go.

Just as suddenly the shock is gone and Dean lets go, getting to his feet. Jimmy remains on the ground, staring at the sky and gasping for air.

Dean backs up further, heading in Esa's direction when the demons converge on them again.

"Well that was a bit pathetic. You done?" Dean nods, wiping the corner of his mouth and glaring down at Jimmy.

_Please tell me it worked_. Dean prays in his head._ Come on Cass, get it together!_

One of the demons reaches down, grabbing Jimmy by the hair and hauling him to his feet before dragging him over to Esa.

The Valkyrie is looking pale and shaking with pain, barely staying on her knees. Blood runs down from temple and neck and her eyes are distant. Dean joins Sam and Bobby, the two watching Dean.

"What the hell was that?" Bobby asks. Dean smiles, turning to them.

"Esa doesn't have Cass, I did. I just put him back." Sam looks over Dean's shoulder, apprehensive.

"Well then why isn't he doing anything?"


	8. Point of No Return

Okay folks, let's get through the normal stuff.

Eric Kripke and the writers of Supernatural: I both love you for the series and despise you for creating the one show that has ever made me cry. Thank you. :)

I do not own or have any stock in Supernatural except a massive addiction that has driven me to write this FanFiction.

This is my first Supernatural FanFiction so please be gentle. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Cass kneels on the grass beside Esa, weaving a bit on his feet. The demons are ignoring them entirely, instead focused on Esa and Cass. Dean starts heading for the Impala at a slow pace, Bobby and Dean following.

"Dean, what are we gonna do?" Sam asks, keeping his voice hushed. Dean nods toward the car.

"Get to the trunk first." Bobby nods in agreement and makes it to the car, Dean tossing him the keys as he stops Sam.

"Stand here so they won't see." Sam nods, turning his back to the demons and blocking their view of Bobby fishing around in the trunk.

The demons are apparently starting to argue over something and as Dean watches Esa looks over her shoulder at him. As their eyes meet she gives him a small pained smile before nodding toward Cass. Dean's eyes widen slightly just as Esa somehow manages to launch herself forward, tackling two of the demons. There is a sharp gun retort and both go down with a help and Dean turns in time to find Bobby tossing a shotgun and a vial at him.

"Go kid! I'm right behind you!" Dean launches himself across the grass, aiming on the fly and taking out one of the demons. Sam is right behind him, taking out a second.

...

One of the two demons gets a shot off, clipping Dean's arm and the gun hits the grass but he does not stop, launching himself at the closest demon. He slams the vial of holy water on the side of the demon's head, its screams renting the air. Dean jumps to his feet, dodging Sam's aim as he takes out the third demon.

Dean's heart is racing as he drops to his knees beside Esa, the woman lying still on the grass.

There is a sudden blinding flash of light of light and a scream behind him and Dean spins on one knee, surprised to find his view obstructed by a light brown trench coat.

The demon disappears with the light and Cass turns, surveying the group.

"Is everyone all right?" Everyone answers but Dean as he gently rolls Esa over, his hands shaking as he applies pressure to the bullet wound on her chest.

A gentle hand on his shoulder draws his attention away and Cass studies Esa.

"Heal her. Do your thing Cass." Dean demands. The angel shakes his head.

"I can't. Vanquishing that demon took what little energy I had left. I can do this though."

...

A second later they are all in Bobby' living room. Sam catches Cass as he staggers and Bobby immediately kneels beside Dean, checking Esa's pulse. Cass braces himself on Sam's shoulder and looks up at the ceiling.

"Regitha. We need your help down here."

The feisty blonde appears beside him with a smile on her face.

"What's up Cass?" That smile disappears when she sees Esa and she curses.

"What the hell happened?"

Dean scowls. "I'll explain it later just get to work will ya?" she ignores the near panic in his voice as she kneels beside her sister.

"All right, give me room."


	9. Carry On My Wayward Son

Okay folks, let's get through the normal stuff.

Eric Kripke and the writers of Supernatural: I both love you for the series and despise you for creating the one show that has ever made me cry. Thank you. :)

I do not own or have any stock in Supernatural except a massive addiction that has driven me to write this FanFiction.

This is my first Supernatural FanFiction so please be gentle. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Three days later Esa wakes, coming to with a jerk and sitting up. The blankets that been over her fly off and she stares at the far wall, her mind taking a minute to comprehend the dark red flaking wallpaper. Weak light filters through the window, marking either sunrise or set she can't tell.

There is a soft snore beside her and she turns to see Dean asleep in the chair beside the bed, his legs stretched out before him and his head back at what looks like an uncomfortable angle. Esa contemplates him a moment then smiles and reaches over, pinching his thigh lightly.

Dean wakes with a yelp, nearly falling out of his chair and Esa snickers, bringing her knees up and resting her elbows propped up.

Dean recovers quickly and gives her one of his playboy grins.

"Good to see your up."

"You watching me sleep? Little creepy don't ya think?" He shrugs and nods toward the table beside the bed.

"Thought you'd be hungry. Cass said you'd be waking up today and Sam and Bobby are out on a job. Besides, it's too creepy in this house when there's no one else here." Esa laughs.

"After all the shit you've seen, your afraid of an empty house?" Dean laughs.

"Yeah, that is pretty dumb. Anyway, eat up. I'm heading back downstairs." Esa captures his arm as he goes to walk past her.

"Oh I'm hungry, but not for food." He looks down at her and one eyebrow raises. She gives him a foxy smile and he cant help but smile back.

"Well all right then."

When Dean wakes a few hours later she is gone.

...

Downstairs he finds the three sitting at the table, remnants of their lunch scattered across the table. Dean puts on a frown.

"What, you didn't save any for me?" Sam rolls his eyes and points to the counter where a bag awaits and Dean grins when he sees the burger and fries in the bag.

"And with that, gentlemen, I must be getting going." Esa rises from the table and starts heading for the door.

"Where you going? Back upstairs?" Dean asks, munching on fries as he follows. Esa shakes her head as she steps off the porch.

"No. Apparently Cass has a few jobs he wants me to take care of down here first."

There is the roar of an engine in the distance and all three men stop as a sleek black ride pulls into Bobby's lot. As it parks Dean's jaw drops.

"Woah."

Regitha gets out, tossing the keys to Esa.

"There ya go sister. He's all gassed up and ready." Esa gives her sister a nod before she disappears and she turns back to see all three men staring at her ride in apparent envy.

The 67 Mustang is dark grey, two wide back stripes running up the hood. Dean gives her a look.

"A Ford?" Esa chuckles.

"A Ford that could stomp your Impala's ass. Besides, do your reading. Valkyries ride horses." Esa leans against it, smiling and giving the roof a loving pat. "Maybe if we meet again I'll let you boys ride in it."

"Can we drive?" Dean asks. Esa laughs.

"Oh hell no." As she is climbing in she pauses. "I'm sure we'll meet again. Take care of yourselves."

As she pulls out onto the road Bobby shakes his head.

"That was one hell of a woman."

Both Dean and Sam can only nod in agreement, staring after her until Bobby claps them both on their backs.

"Focus you idjits. Before ya woke up, Dean, I got a call from a friend up in the Pacific Northwest."

"What, Bigfoot on the loose?" Dean remarks, commencing to munch on his fries. Bobby shakes his head, heading back toward the house.

"No, but close. Dryads."


End file.
